Entre dos mundos
by Hadelqui
Summary: Esme huye de su hogar con un embarazo muy avanzado, huye de su marido. Carlisle Cullen, un viudo doctor con un niño pequeño la encuentra, y ambos emprenden un viaje hacia otro reino para mantenerse a salvo del marido de Esme, allí Esme tiene a su hijo. Años después, la princesa Bella va camino de desposarse con el hijo del conde Masen cuando se encuentra al joven Edward Cullen.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Ella corría sin parar, debía alejarse cuanto antes de aquel lugar, no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, odiaba esa casa, nunca había sido su hogar y nunca lo sería, solo había una cosa buena que había conseguido de aquel lugar de sufrimiento y lo llevaba en su vientre, preparado para salir al mundo en cualquier momento.

La oscuridad de la noche tapaba su silueta, la luna estaba oculta por nubes, haciendo que fuera casi imposible verla, llevaba corriendo casi tres días, no podía detenerse, sabía que los guardias de su marido no estarían muy lejos de allí, no podía parar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Escuchó un sonido tras ella y el pánico recorrió todo su cuerpo, intentando aumentar su velocidad, tropezó con una piedra que había en el camino y cayó al suelo de bruces. Al intentar incorporarse, unos brazos la cogieron de los hombros y la alzaron.

-¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡No pienso volver! ¡Déjeme ir!

-Cálmese señora, no voy a hacerle daño- Dijo una voz suave preocupada- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Se ha hecho daño al caer?

-¡Suélteme!- Lo miró con dureza apartándose de él- ¡No me engañará con sus mentiras! ¡No pienso volver con él!

-Señora no sé de que está hablando, yo venía con mi carro por el camino y la he visto caer, le aseguro que no pretendo hacerle nada ni llevarla con nadie que usted no quiera.

-¡Mentiroso!- Gritó ella desesperada dejando caer sus lágrimas de frustración.

-¿Ocurre algo papá?- Asomó una carita junto al hombre, un pequeño niño de unos cinco años estaba mirándola con curiosidad- ¿Quién es esa señora?

-No te preocupes Emmet, vuelve al carro, en seguida estoy contigo.

El niño miró una última vez a la mujer, se giró y volvió al carro que había en el camino, entonces fue cuando la mujer se percató de que era cierto lo del carro y lo que decía ese hombre.

-Disculpe, pensé que era uno de los guardias de mi marido...

-No sé quién es su marido ni quién es usted, solo pretendía ayudarla, se lo aseguro- Volvió a decir el hombre- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y ese pequeño que está en el carro es mi hijo Emmet.

-Es un placer, yo soy Esme Anne Masen.

-Usted es la esposa del Conde de Masen- Dijo Carlisle sorprendido, Esme dio unos pasos hacia atrás asustada- No, no se aleje, no voy a entregarla- Esme dudó un poco- Nosotros nos dirigimos al país vecino en busca de trabajo, si quiere podemos llevarla con nosotros.

-¿No le importa?

-No, claro que no, pero es un viaje largo, espero que no le importe- Carlisle sonrió- Intentaremos que el viaje sea lo más cómodo posible.

-No me importa, muchas gracias.

Carlisle acompañó a Esme hasta el carro y la ayudó a subir, Emmet la miró pero no preguntó nada al respecto, solo se metió en el interior del carro y se tapó con unas mantas, estaba cansado.

Durante la noche, Esme se quedó dormida apoyada en el hombro de Carlisle, este sonrió. Desde el principio había sabido quien era ella, ya se había topado con más de un centenar de hombres que la buscaban, solo esperaba no encontrarse con ninguno antes de llegar a los límites de aquel reino.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Esme se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado la noche y se separó de inmediato del hombro de Carlisle.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención.

-No se preocupe señora Masen- Le sonrió Carlisle, y le dio un trozo de pan- Coma algo, aun tardaremos un rato en parar.

-No me llame señora Masen, intento que nadie sepa quién soy.

-He podido observarlo por mí mismo- Rio Carlisle- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que la ha llevado a huir sin ningún equipaje y apunto de traer al mundo a una hermosa criatura?

-No sé si usted ha estado en las tierras de mi esposo- Carlisle negó- Si lo hubiera hecho sabría que es un hombre cruel y despiadado, solo sabe utilizar la violencia, la emplea con todos, incluso conmigo- Giró el rostro para que él no la viera llorar- La noche que me escapé lo escuché hablar con su mano derecha, decía que si tenía una niña nos mataría a las dos, y eso es algo que no podía permitir. Y si en lugar de ser una niña era un niño, Edward lo hubiera convertido en un monstruo como él.

-Entiendo los motivos, pero podía haberle sucedido algo malo por el camino, imagínese que la hubiera encontrado un bandido o algún guardia de su marido, las consecuencias habrían sido horribles.

-Lo sé, pero tuve miedo y actué sin pensar- Esme volvió a mirarlo- ¿Usted no haría lo que fuera por su hijo?

-Por supuesto, él es todo lo que tengo en el mundo.

-¿Y la madre del niño? ¿Dónde está ella?- Preguntó Esme mirando la cara angelical de Emmet durmiendo.

-Elisabeth murió al dar a luz a Emmet, fue un parto muy complicado, perdió mucha sangre y no pude hacer nada por salvarla.

-Lo lamento- Esme bajó la mirada arrepentida- No debí preguntar.

-No se preocupe, Emmet y yo somos felices como estamos, yo la hecho mucho de menos, pero para él es fácil, él no llegó a conocerla, solo la recuerda a través de mí.

-Estoy segura de que su esposa los cuida a ambos desde el más allá- Sonrió Esme dándole la mano.

-Ojala tenga razón- Le devolvió la sonrisa y desvió el carro hacia un lado- Creo que es hora de desayunar.

Bajó del carro y ayudó a Esme a bajar, después se acercó a su hijo y lo movió ligeramente, el niño abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a su padre, era la luz de sus ojos.

**Hola, aquí os dejo la nueva historia, espero que os guste. Como ya dije al final del fic anterior, la historia está dividida en dos partes, la primera que será completamente de Carlisle y Esme y la segunda, que será de Edward y Bella. Si no he calculado mal, serán unos diez capítulos de Carlisle y Esme, y después pasaremos a Edward y Bella. Espero que os guste mi idea.**

**Espero con ganas vuestra opinión, nos leemos pronto**


	2. 1º El viaje continua

**1º El viaje continua**

Los días pasaban y el viaje continuaba, habían tenido suerte, no habían encontrado ningún guardia que estuviera buscando a Esme, y cuanto más se acercaban a los límites del reino más difícil era que encontraran alguno.

Esme le contaba historias a Emmet para enseñarle las diferentes maravillas de la naturaleza, el niño lo escuchaba todo fascinado, Carlisle estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que Emmet había aceptado la compañía de Esme, normalmente solía alejarse de la gente que no conocía, pero Esme tenía algo que hacía imposible que se alejara.

Estaban a pocas millas de los límites del reino cuando Carlisle escuchó unos sonidos que no le gustaron nada, paró el carro en el momento y se quedó en silencio, Esme se despertó al notar el carro frenar y se acercó a Carlisle con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Shh... Escucha...- Los dos se quedaron en silencio, al principio no se oía nada y ese silencio en la oscuridad de la noche ponía nerviosa a Esme, pero pronto escucharon algo, unas voces gritando, algunos pidiendo ayuda y otros divirtiéndose- Bandidos- Carlisle se apresuró a salir del carro- Tenemos que alejarnos del carro, si nos ven con él estamos perdidos- Cogió un fardo con las cosas indispensables, envolvió a Emmet con la manta que tenía por encima, cogió otra manta y se alejó con Esme de la mano- Vayamos despacio pero sin parar, tenemos que alejarnos todo lo posible del carro, en cuanto lo vean nos buscarán.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, Carlisle no dejaba de escuchar a su alrededor, no tardarían en descubrirlos, pero si conseguían cruzar el río sin ser vistos tenían una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Esme estaba muy pegada a Carlisle, estaba asustada, nunca había vivido una situación como esa, no sabía como debía comportarse, se dejaba guiar por Carlisle, le costaba mantener el paso pero no iba a retrasar la marcha, debía esforzarse, debía ser fuerte por su pequeño tesoro.

De pronto, Carlisle paró en seco, haciendo que Esme chocara con él, ella miró a su alrededor pero no pudo ver nada, la espesura de los árboles impedía que viera nada, sin embargo pudo escuchar el sonido del agua.

-El río- Salió de sus labios con miedo- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Vamos a cruzarlo.

-¿Qué?- Esme sonó tan asustada como estaba y Carlisle tuvo que rodearla con un brazo- Yo... No se nadar.

-No te preocupes, creo que no es tan profundo, de todas formas yo te ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo?- Esme solo asintió y se apoyó en el hombro de Carlisle hasta llegar a la orilla. Carlisle bajó a Emmet y lo despertó- Emmet, escúchame atentamente- El niño lo miró a los ojos- Estamos en peligro, tenemos que estar en completo silencio, ¿de acuerdo?- El niño asintió- Bien, voy a llevarte en brazos hasta el otro lado del río, y tú esperarás ahí hasta que yo vuelva con Esme, ¿entendido?

-Si, papá.

Carlisle cogió a Emmet de nuevo en brazos, se colocó en la cabeza el fardo y las dos mantas y se metió en el río, el agua estaba completamente helada, pero no podían pararse a quejarse o gritar, debían apresurarse, llegaron hasta el otro lado, Emmet salió y cogió las cosas que su padre tenía en la cabeza, se sentó a un lado y esperó a su padre.

Carlisle volvió por el mismo sitio que había ido y se encontró a Esme llorando, estaba temblando de miedo, él se acercó rápidamente, debían cruzar cuanto antes en silencio, empezaban a escucharse murmullos cerca de donde estaban.

-Esme, escúchame, no te voy a soltar en ningún momento, vamos a llegar al otro lado y buscaremos un lugar seguro para pasar la noche- Ella no respondió solo se dejó conducir hasta la orilla- Está muy fría, intenta aguantar- Ella metió los pies y Carlisle la ayudó a caminar, Esme tuvo que cogerse con fuerza del cuello de Carlisle para continuar, entre el frío y el miedo estaba bloqueada- Vamos Esme, casi estamos- Con dificultades llegaron a la orilla, Carlisle consiguió salir con Esme del río, Emmet lo abrazó y los tres juntos se alejaron de la orilla.

Caminaron durante una hora aproximadamente, hasta que Carlisle estuvo seguro de que estaban a salvo, entonces se percató de que tanto Emmet como Esme estaban tiritando de frío, así que buscó un lugar donde guarecerse, encontró una cueva vacía y cobijada no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche- Puso una de las mantas en el suelo- Tumbaros ahí los dos- Emmet y Esme obedecieron y Carlisle les puso la otra manta por encima, después reunió un montón de ramas y consiguió hacer una pequeña hoguera- Dormid un poco, mañana estaremos completamente a salvo.

Esme y Emmet cayeron rendidos por el sueño, el calor de las mantas y el fuego los hizo sentir bien de inmediato. Carlisle se frotó los brazos varias veces y se acercó mucho al fuego para calentarse, habría cabido junto a ellos entre las mantas pero no tenía intención de dormir en toda la noche, iba a quedarse vigilando por si alguno de aquellos bandidos conseguía encontrarlos.

La noche pasó tranquila y en silencio, Esme despertó la primera y se encontró con la mirada de Carlisle sobre ella, se sonrojó al ver la intensidad de su mirada.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- Respondió ella incorporándose- ¿Has estado despierto toda la noche?

-Si, no quería arriesgarme a que alguien nos sorprendiera.

-Podías haberme despertado, hubiera vigilado por ti- Le regañó.

-No importa, ahora ya estamos a salvo así que no te enfades por favor.

Después de un rato, Carlisle despertó a Emmet y caminaron por donde habían ido por la noche, Carlisle buscó una zona que apenas cubriera para cruzar el río de nuevo y llegaron hasta donde estaba su carro. Los bandidos lo habían registrado todo y se habían llevado casi todo, pero al menos tenían el carro.

Emmet se subió al carro y Esme, con ayuda de Carlisle también, este antes de subir se quedó mirando en la dirección en donde la noche anterior habían oído a los bandidos. Esme entendió lo que le ocurría.

-¿Crees que queda alguien con vida?

-No lo se- Suspiró- Me extrañaría pero debería ir a mirar por si acaso- Tomó una decisión- Quedáos aquí, iré a mirar.

-Papá, déjame ir contigo.

-No Emmet, tú debes quedarte aquí para cuidar de Esme- Le sonrió a su hijo con dulzura- Ella es una dama que necesita que un fuerte muchacho como tú esté con ella.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad Emmet- Le aseguró Esme- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?

-Vale, me quedaré.

Carlisle asintió y caminó hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido el asalto, no tardó en localizar el lugar, había un carro medio destrozado, pequeñas hogueras a los lados. Junto al carro pudo ver los cuerpos de dos hombres y el de una mujer, no habían sobrevivido al ataque.

Estaba apuntó de darse la vuelta para volver al carro con Esme y Emmet cuando escuchó una voz proveniente de unas rocas un poco más lejanas, se acercó a prisa hacia allí y vio a una mujer muy mal herida con algo entre sus brazos.

-Señora, aguante- Corrió hasta su lado y comprobó por encima su estado, la mujer se estaba muriendo, no iba a poder sobrevivir por mucho que hiciera.

-Por favor... Coja a mi Alice- Le tendió el bulto de mantas, entre ellas estaba una hermosa niña recién nacida- No deje que la encuentren esos bandidos...- Empezó a toser sangre.

-No hable, intente conservar fuerzas.

-Moriré de un momento a otro, solo prométame que cuidará de Alice- Le suplicó la mujer con dificultad- Por favor, prométame que cuidará de ella...

-Como si fuera mi propia hija, se lo prometo.

-Gracias señor...- Sonrió la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos y abandonar el mundo.

Carlisle se levantó con la niña entre sus brazos y caminó de vuelta al carro, miró a la pequeña, no tenía ni un solo rasguño, estaba intacta a pesar del infierno por el que había pasado su familia. La abrigó con las mantas para que no cogiera frío y llegó hasta donde estaban Esme y Emmet.

-¿Había alguien?

-Solo esta niña- Respondió Carlisle tendiéndosela antes de subir al carro- Su madre me ha hecho prometer antes de morir que cuidaría de ella.

-Es una niña muy hermosa.

-Lo se- Carlisle cogió las riendas y emprendió la marcha, Esme acunó a la pequeña y la mantuvo tranquila un buen rato. Emmet la miraba asombrado y reía al ver las caras que hacía Esme para que la pequeña riera.

Durante el camino, Carlisle estuvo pensando sobre su situación muy a fondo, debían hacer algo o tendrían problemas, y Esme tendría que tomar una decisión importante.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Esme asintió dándole la niña a Emmet que la sostuvo como Esme le había enseñado- Tenemos que decidir que le vamos a decir a la gente.

-¿A la gente?

-Piénsalo, un hombre con dos niños y una mujer embarazada- Explicó- Cuando se enteren de que no estamos casados la noticia correrá y pronto tendremos guardias apresándonos, a ti te devolverán con tu marido y a mi me encerrarán de por vida y me quitarán a Emmet y a la niña.

-¿No dijiste que si salíamos del reino estaríamos a salvo?

-Si salimos del reino no podrán encontrarnos los hombres de tu marido si nadie nos delata- Intentó explicar de la forma más entendible posible- Pero si la gente sabe que no somos un matrimonio correrán rumores...

-Entiendo...- Esme suspiró pensativa- ¿Qué propones?

-Es solo una idea, si no te parece bien pensaremos otra cosa- Esme asintió- Cuando lleguemos a algún pueblo del reino vecino nos haremos pasar por un matrimonio normal, Emmet será nuestro hijo, al igual que Alice y el que estás esperando- Esme lo miró asustada- Solo será delante de los demás, viviremos en la misma casa pero solo seremos buenos amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿No hay otra opción? No me gusta mentir.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre sin levantar sospechas- Le cogió la mano- Tendremos que acostumbrar a los niños a que nos llaman papá y mamá para que la gente se lo crea.

-Está bien, lo que sea por mi pequeño.

Durante lo que quedó de viaje hasta llegar al primer pueblo Carlisle le explicó a Emmet la situación en forma de juego, el niño entendió que debía llamar a Esme mamá desde ese momento y se esforzó por hacerlo.

Carlisle intentó evitar los pueblos más cercanos al reino que acababan de abandonar, cuanto más se alejaran de allí menos posibilidades de que los encontraran habían. Viajaron durante cerca de ocho días más, se quedaron cerca de un pueblo pequeño que tenía pinta de acogedor, al día siguiente entrarían para buscar una casa en la que poder quedarse.

Carlisle ayudó a bajar a Esme, la ayudó a sentarse con cuidado y después le entregó a la niña de nuevo, Emmet se sentó a su lado, cada vez estaba más unido a ella. Carlisle preparó una pequeña hoguera para poder pasar la noche y preparó algo de cenar, mientras terminaba de cocinar vio como Esme se frotaba los riñones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, es solo que tengo un fuerte dolor de riñones- Se quejó frotándolos con una mano mientras que con la otra mecía a Alice.

-Cenemos y si después continúa doliéndote te daré un masaje.

Carlisle preparó tres platos y cenaron, después le puso a Emmet un cuenco de leche y le enseñó como tenía que dárselo a la pequeña, mojándose el dedo y poniéndoselo en la boca a Alice. Tras dejar a Alice con Emmet, se colocó junto a Esme y le apretó un poco en los riñones.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Si- Siseó de dolor- Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en la misma zona.

Carlisle volvió a apretar y de pronto los dos se quedaron totalmente quietos, la falda de Esme estaba mojándose, Esme miró a Carlisle preocupada por lo que significaba eso, pero Carlisle solo sonrió y se colocó frente a ella.

-No tengas miedo, yo te ayudaré- Le acarició el vientre- Emmet, hijo, vas a subir al carro con Alice y te vas a quedar allí hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ocurre algo papá?

-Esme va a tener un bebé hijo, y va ha sentir mucho dolor- Le explicó con delicadeza- No es bueno que un niño lo vea.

-Yo quiero ayudar- Miró a Esme preocupado.

-Emmet, ¿sabes como puedes ayudarme?- Le habló Esme mirándolo a los ojos para calmarlo- Subiendo al carro y cuidando de Alice.

-Está bien.

Carlisle le ayudó a subir con la niña, le explicó lo que iba a suceder sin entrar en demasiados detalles para que no se asustara al escuchar a Esme y después volvió junto a ella. Le levantó la falda y observó con detenimiento como iba la situación.

-No soy un experto en esto, mi mujer solo tuvo uno y yo no estuve solo, pero haré lo que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo se del tema, si tienes dudas intentaré ayudar, y además, confío en ti.

Carlisle fue haciendo todo lo que recordaba de cuando nació Emmet, ayudó a Esme a superar el dolor hasta que llegó el momento de alumbrar al bebé, entonces, entre gritos de dolor y empujones, Esme consiguió traer al mundo a su bebé.

-Es un niño- Sonrió Carlisle acercándoselo a Esme a los brazos- Es un hombrecito.

-Edward...- Susurró al verle- Mi Edward...

Carlisle sonrió al verla así de hermosa, curó como pudo a Esme y la tapó con mantas para que no cogiera frío. Después fue por Emmet y Alice y los acercó hasta ella, Emmet tenía los ojitos llorosos del miedo, pero al ver a Esme sonriente con un bebé entre sus brazos sus miedos desaparecieron.

La noche pasó tranquila, Emmet y Alice durmieron de inmediato, Esme no quería dormir, quería disfrutar de la imagen de su hijo, quería ver lo perfecto que era.

-Deberías descansar Esme, ha sido un día agotador.

-Lo se, pero tengo miedo de despertar y que él no esté- Se sinceró acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño.

-Nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera, no le ocurrirá nada.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado para traer al mundo a Edward- Sonrió- Parecías tan feliz cuando lo has visto.

-Si te soy sincero, ha sido como si viera por primera vez a mi hijo, me he sentido igual que cuando nació Emmet- Miró al pequeño- No se explicar el motivo, simplemente ha sido así.

-En cierto modo vas a ser su padre- Rió Esme pensando en las mentiras que iban a contar, pero los labios de Carlisle se posaron sobre los suyos, fue tan solo un instante, pero en ese instante sintió todo el calor que no había sentido nunca.

-Lo lamento, no debí hacer eso- Carlisle se tumbó de espaldas a ella y se quedó en silencio, durante el resto de la noche no dijo nada más, todo se quedó en completo silencio.

**Hola a todos,**

**siento haber tardado, pero estoy con el proyecto de final de ciclo y ando algo perdida, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de ella tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiéndola. Si mis peques me lo permiten, tengo intención de subir el siguiente el domingo, pero no aseguro nada.**

**Muchas gracias de antemano. Si queréis dejarme vuestra opinión os lo agradecería mucho, me gustaría saber si os gusta el rumbo que lleva o si cambiaríais algo.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. 2º Bienvenidos a la aldea de Forks

**2º Bienvenidos a la aldea de Forks**

Carlisle despertó con las primeras luces del alba, un sonido junto a él había hecho que abriera los ojos, al mirar, vio a Esme intentando ponerse en pie con Edward en brazos. Rápidamente se puso en pie y fue hasta ella.

-¿Qué haces? Deberías descansar, acabas de tener un bebe- Le regañó Carlisle, preocupado por su necesidad de levantarse.

-Lo se, lo se, no he dormido en toda la noche por estar pensando, necesitaba moverme un poco- Respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué le está dando vueltas a esa hermosa cabecita? ¿Qué es lo que te ha impedido dormir cuando es lo que más falta te hace?- Carlisle temía que le recriminara algo del beso de la noche anterior.

-Alice y Edward.

-¿Alice y Edward?- Carlisle la miró extrañado- ¿Les sucede algo?

-No, ellos están bien pero... ¿Qué vamos a decir sobre ellos?- La cara de Carlisle mostraba su desconcierto, no entendía la angustia de Esme- Ambos se llevan apenas un mes de diferencia, ¿que vamos a decir para que no pregunten nada?

-¿Eso es lo que te ha tenido en vela toda la noche?- Preguntó Carlisle sonriéndole, Esme asintió y Carlisle solo pudo besar su frente acariciando su mejilla- Ya había pensado en eso, tranquilízate- Respondió él sin dejar de mirarla- Edward y Alice son aproximadamente del mismo tamaño, Alice es muy pequeñita a pesar de ser mayor que Edward, si decimos que son gemelos o mellizos nadie levantará sospechas.

-Mellizos- Esme lo meditó unos segundos- Podrían pasar por mellizos, desde luego- Sonrió Esme- Hasta tienen el mismo tono de piel.

-Intenta no preocuparte demasiado, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Carlisle recogió todo el campamento y subió los bártulos al carro, subió a Esme a la parte trasera del carro, la tumbó y la tapó con las mantas, colocó a Edward en su regazo, puso otro pequeño montón de mantas y colocó a Alice junto a ella.

Emmet subió junto a su padre, en la parte delantera del carro y emprendieron la marcha, estaban cerca del pueblo y no tardarían más de medio día en llegar. Emmet escuchó como Edward lloraba, se giró para verlo y vio como Esme lo acercaba a uno de sus pechos, el niño se calló en el acto. Emmet se acercó a ella muy intrigado por aquel acto, nunca había visto nada parecido.

-Esme, ¿por qué Edward te está mordiendo?

-Edward no me está mordiendo, Emmet- Rió Esme ante la curiosidad del pequeño- Está comiendo, los bebés solo pueden tomar leche y las mamás tenemos leche en el pecho para ellos.

-¿También le darás comida a Alice cuando Edward acabe?

-¿A Alice?- Esme se quedó un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, era lógico que Emmet preguntara aquello, después de todo, Alice también era un bebé- Pues... Supongo que si... Cuando Edward acabe...

-Emmet, deja a Esme tranquila, debe descansar- Pidió Carlisle sonriendo por la curiosidad infinita de su hijo.

El viaje continuó en silencio, Carlisle de vez en cuando miraba la parte trasera del carro, comprobando que todo estuviera bien, ver a Esme tan adorable con su pequeño y con Alice le hizo saber que ella sería una buena madre para Emmet, era lo que ambos necesitaban, alguien así de nuevo en sus vidas.

Ya estaban prácticamente junto al pueblo, Carlisle paró el carro bajo la sombra de un árbol para hablar con Esme y Emmet por última vez antes de entrar, nada podía fallar o estarían perdidos.

Emmet se había dormido en su hombro, con delicadeza lo movió y lo despertó, le hizo una señal para que lo acompañara a la parte trasera del carro, ambos se sentaron junto a Esme que los miraba sin comprender muy bien que pasaba.

-Ya estamos llegando, pero antes de entrar debemos tener claro todo- Miró a Emmet fijamente- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días sobre Esme y Alice?

-Me dijiste que tenía que llamarla mamá, que ella sería mi mamá desde ahora, y Alice mi hermanita.

-Eso es hijo, y Edward también será tu hermano- Le sonrió orgulloso Carlisle mientras le removía los cabellos- ¿Ves lo chiquititos que son?- Emmet asintió- Pues si te equivocas y no llamas a Esme mamá o dices que Alice y Edward no son tus hermanos, alguien puede llevárselos y no volver a traerlos nunca.

-¿Nunca?

-Así es, por eso, siempre tienes que llamar a Esme mamá y a Alice y Edward hermanos, ¿de acuerdo?- Carlisle se estaba asegurando de que Emmet entendiera la gravedad del asunto sin saber nada de lo que en realidad ocurría. Emmet asintió mirando a los pequeños con miedo.

-Mamá, ¿nadie se llevará a Edward o a Alice verdad?

-Nadie, porque vamos a ser muy listos y a llamarnos siempre mamá e hijo- Le sonrió Esme, Emmet se sintió más tranquilo al ver la sonrisa maternal de Esme- No te preocupes, verás como es más fácil de lo que crees.

Emmet se sentó a un lado del carro, acariciando la carita de Alice mientras ella intentaba cogerle el dedo con su manita. Emmet sonreía al ver a su nueva hermana jugando con él de aquella manera.

-Carlisle, ¿como vamos a sobrevivir?

-Lo tengo todo pensado- Sonrió él mirando de nuevo a Esme- Yo trabajaré para conseguir dinero, tú ya tienes bastante con los tres niños.

-No es justo que tu trabajes y yo no.

-Esme, no te preocupes, prefiero que estés pendiente de los pequeños y asegurarnos de que nadie sospecha nada.

-Pero el trabajo en el campo es duro, y además…- Intentó rebatir sus argumentos, pero Carlisle se lo impidió.

-No voy a trabajar en el campo Esme, antes de que Emmet naciera fui el médico de una familia adinerada, aunque no lo parezca por mis harapos y mi vida sencilla.

-¿Eres médico? No tenía ni idea- Dijo Esme sorprendida.

-Estuve años como aprendiz del médico del pueblo en el que me crié y cuando me casé empecé a trabajar como médico particular de la familia Newton, supongo que te sonará- Esme asintió- Pero desde la muerte de mi difunta esposa no he vuelto a utilizar la medicina- Miró a un lado de ellos- En esa caja de ahí tengo todos mis libros y utensilios.

-¿Vas a volver a ejercer la medicina? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Esme, ahora somos una familia- Le cortó al instante- Haré lo que sea necesario por sacar adelante a mi familia. Incluso traer niños al mundo aunque no sepa muy bien como hacerlo.

-Siento haberte ofendido, no era mi intención- Bajó un poco la mirada entristecida, pero de pronto recordó algo- Quizá yo podría ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Yo nunca he ejercido como tal pero...- Recordó años atrás y sonrió- Mi madre era partera, antes de casarme, cuando era más joven, la ayudé en varios partos, se lo que hay que hacer.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer eso?

-Si, quiero ayudar en todo lo posible- Respondió firme- Siendo partera, no tendría que trabajar siempre, estaría casi todo el tiempo en casa con los niños y solo trabajaría cuando alguna mujer tuviera que dar a luz.

-Ya que te veo tan convencida, creo que no podré negarme a que desempeñes esa profesión- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Vamos a formar un equipo maravilloso, lo presiento.

Esme se ruborizó y al recordar el beso de la noche anterior solo pudo girar la cara y dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Carlisle no quiso decir nada, si Esme se sentía incómoda era culpa suya y de nadie más. Carlisle volvió de nuevo a las riendas del carro y reemprendió la marcha hacia el pueblo.

En la entrada del pueblo había un gran cartel que decía _"Bienvenidos a la aldea de Forks"_, se veía todo diferente a los pueblos que habían pasado, no había muchas casas y apenas unos cien habitantes, parecía un pueblo acogedor y hermoso.

Carlisle condujo el carro hacia el interior de la aldea, las gentes del pueblo los miraban con curiosidad pero a la vez con algo de reticencia. Un hombre con bigote, parado en la casa del Sheriff, los paró.

-Son ustedes forasteros, ¿qué han venido a hacer aquí?

-¿Es usted el Sheriff del lugar?- Preguntó Carlisle mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

-Si, soy el sheriff, me llamo Charlie y no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-Somos viajeros de tierras lejanas, buscamos un lugar donde poder establecernos, mi esposa acaba de dar a luz a un niño y una niña y no podemos continuar con nuestro viaje por el momento- Carlisle explicó la situación como si de verdad les hubiera ocurrido así- Íbamos camino del reino de Ernithol, tenemos unos parientes allí, pero me temo que el viaje es demasiado largo y pesado para hacerlo con niños tan pequeños.

-Entiendo- Respondió pensativo el sheriff- ¿A que se dedica?

-Soy médico, y mi mujer es partera, podríamos ayudarlos si nos permitieran quedarnos.

-Parecen una familia normal, pero nunca se sabe, el último médico que tuvimos resultó ser un maldito estafador- El sheriff se puso serio- Por mi pueden quedarse, siempre que no armen ningún tumulto, pero no esperen mucha cortesía de los habitantes de este lugar, al menos no al principio, puede que le cueste encontrar pacientes doctor...

-Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

-Doctor Cullen- Inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo- Si continúa hasta el final del pueblo encontrará a la familia Webber, ellos tienen una pequeña casa que quizá puedan alquilarle, dígales que van de mi parte.

-Muchas gracias sheriff, se lo agradezco mucho.

-No lo agradezca y procure no armar ningún jaleo- Le volvió a repetir- Continúe.

El sheriff le dio la espalda y Carlisle continuó con el carro por el pueblo, miró a Esme que continuaba en el interior del carro, en silencio tras haber escuchado la conversación, las miradas de los dos se conectaron y sonrieron, pronto estarían en su nuevo hogar.

**Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**¿Como creéis que les irá? ¿Los aceptarán o los echarán? **

**Voy a intentar subir una vez a la semana un capítulo, pero no prometo nada, que tengo muchas cosas. Intentaré que sea o viernes o sábado, dependiendo de mis niños.**

**Gracias a los que dejáis reviews diciéndome vuestra opinión. Valoro mucho todos vuestros comentarios.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. 3 Empezando una nueva vida sin esperanza

**3º Empezando una nueva vida sin esperanzas.**

Carlisle condujo el carro hasta prácticamente el final del pueblo, tal y como le había dicho el Sheriff, allí pudo observa una casa de una familia bien acomodada, era la única del pueblo que tenía un aspecto señorial, esa debía ser la casa de los Webber.

Carlisle bajó del carro solo y se acercó a la puerta, llamó con fuerza a pesar de tener miedo de a quien podría encontrarse al otro lado. Cuando se abrió la puerta lentamente, ante él apareció un hombre de mediana edad, rechoncho, con el peno negro empezando a tener canas, iba muy bien vestido y por su postura, estaba claro que formaba parte de la burguesía del lugar.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Verá, soy Carlisle Cullen, vengo de un viaje muy largo con mi familia, mi mujer acaba de dar a luz a dos criaturas y...- Carlisle fue cortado en seco.

-No me cuente monsergas y dígame a que viene.

-Debido al nacimiento de los pequeños nos vemos obligados a parar por un tiempo en este pueblo, el Sheriff me dijo que viniera aquí a hablar con usted, que podría ayudarme- Explicó rápidamente Carlisle antes de que volviera a cortarle.

Aquel hombre miró a Carlisle detenidamente, no parecía muy convencido de fiarse de él, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró detenidamente, se cogió el mentón y lo acarició con los dedos detenidamente, volvió a mirar a Carlisle y cerró el reloj.

-Le seré sincero, no creo que usted sea de fiar, no me fío de los forasteros, pero si el Sheriff los ha mandado a mi no tengo más remedio que atenderles- Dijo con fastidio- Tengo una casa pequeña a pocos minutos de aquí, está muy vieja y descuidada pero si la quieren es suya, eso sí, tendrán que pagarme por adelantado.

-Verá, no tenemos demasiado dinero, si se lo damos puede que no tengamos suficiente para...

-¡Me da lo mismo su situación, es lo que hay, si quiere la casa, iremos a verla de inmediato, si no la quiere váyase por donde ha venido y no me haga perder el tiempo!- El hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró a Carlisle con severidad.

Carlisle se quedó unos minutos en silencio, miró el carro donde esperaban Esme y los tres niños, no tenía elección, no podían seguir viviendo en el carro con dos niños de pañales, necesitaban un lugar donde establecerse.

-¿Puede enseñarme la casa? Puede que así me decida...

-Sígame- Dijo con seriedad caminando hacia el exterior.

Carlisle ayudó a Esme a bajar del carro y la cogió en volandas, Emmet se quedó en el carro al cargo de los dos pequeños. Carlisle siguió al señor Webber de cerca, esperando que Esme diera su visto bueno a la casa, él no quería aceptar algo que ella considerara impropio para vivir.

Desde fuera, la casa parecía totalmente abandonada, las paredes eran de piedra, el tejado estaba algo agrietado, tenía tejas sueltas y goteras, había mala hierba creciendo por todo el alrededor de la casa, los campos estaban totalmente plagados de insectos y la hiedra y el polvo cubrían las paredes de la casa.

No hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, prefirieron esperar a ver el interior de la casa, después de todo, en muchas ocasiones las apariencias engañan. Pero ese no fue el caso, tras haber entrado vieron que la casa era prácticamente una habitación, muy amplia, si, pero una habitación al fin y al cabo.

Nada más entrar, en el lado derecho había una cama grande junto a una ventana, y a pocos metros de esta una cama pequeña, en mitad de la gran habitación había una mesa con unas cuantas sillas, al fondo, junto a otra ventana estaban los estantes y lo que parecía la chimenea de la casa para cocinar.

Junto a la cocina había unas escaleras de madera que daban a un pajar en la parte superior de la casa, cubría media habitación. Y en la parte izquierda de la casa había montones de herramientas de trabajo para madera y para el campo. En la esquina más apartada de la habitación había unas cortinas, Carlisle tenía bien claro lo que había allí, un agujero asqueroso hecho en la madera y una palangana junto a un espejo.

-Eso es el aseo- Dijo el señor Webber sin reparo.

-Oh...- Dijo Esme intentando no mostrar su desagrado ante tal guarrería.

Esme miró a Carlisle, ella no estaba acostumbrada a vivir en lugares así pero sabía que no tenían muchas opciones y debían aprovechar todas las que se les fueran mostrando poco a poco, sin embargo, se imaginó viviendo allí con los niños y se le revolvió el estómago, ese no era lugar para unos niños tan pequeños.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Se quedarán en ella?

-La casa necesita varios arreglos de inmediato- Dijo Carlisle con la esperanza de que el señor Webber quisiera arreglarla para ellos.

-Si les interesa eso será problema de ustedes- Carlisle iba a reprochar, pero el señor Webber se le adelantó- En todo el pueblo soy el único que puede proporcionarles un alojamiento y este es el único que tendrán, así que si no les interesa pueden subirse a su carro y seguir su camino en lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo.

El señor Webber se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta rápida, Carlisle y Esme se miraron nerviosos, no podían continuar el viaje, necesitaban establecerse en un lugar fijo y ganar dinero, tenían a tres niños a su cargo, además, Esme necesitaba descansar, estaba débil por su huida, por el parto y por el viaje, no podían seguir viajando así sin más.

-Nos quedamos con ella- Dijo al fin Carlisle suspirando resignado.

-Bien- Sonrió el hombre satisfecho por lo conseguido- En la parte trasera, junto a los campos tienen un pozo con agua buena- Carlisle sacó su bolsa de monedas y pagó con todo lo que tenía en ella, el señor Webber caminó triunfante hacia la puerta- Que disfruten de su estancia en Forks.

Carlisle dejó a Esme sentada en una de las sillas de junto a la mesa y fue al carro a por los niños, poco después entró con Emmet a su lado y Edward y Alice en brazos. Se los entregó y volvió a salir, poco a poco fue entrando todo lo que tenía en el carro, ató el caballo a la puerta y entró con los demás.

Mientras Esme entretenía a Emmet contándole historias y Alice y Edward dormían en su regazo, Carlisle se puso manos a la obra, barrió y limpió toda la casa, lavó las sábanas de las camas, limpió los cristales, subió al pajar y acomodó toda la paja a un lado, dejando un pequeño montoncito más apartado. Una vez hubo acabado de arreglar la casa por dentro subió al tejado y tapó las goteras de manera provisional, al menos si llovía no se mojarían esa noche.

Al volver dentro, se sentó en una silla junto a Esme y Emmet, estaba agotado pero satisfecho, la casa parecía otra totalmente distinta.

-Se que no es la casa de tus sueños, pero al menos podremos apañarnos por ahora.

-Está bien así Carlisle- Le sonrió Esme- Ahora parece más acogedora, con unos arreglos y un poco de decoración podría llegar a ser una casa muy hermosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Carlisle le sonrió también, satisfecho de su cambio de humor- Emmet, ¿que te parece si tú duermes en la parte de arriba?

-¿En el pajar?- Los ojos del niño se iluminaron- ¿Como en nuestra antigua casa?

-Eso es, te he dejado un montón de paja para ti, se que te gusta mucho dormir allí.

-¡Gracias papá!- El niño abrazó a su padre con fuerza- ¿Puedo subir ya? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Claro que puedes cariño- Le respondió Esme- Disfruta de tu cama- Emmet subió a toda prisa a la zona del pajar y se echó en su montón de paja riendo- ¿De verdad le gusta estar ahí arriba? Estará solo allí, sería mejor que durmiera en la cama.

-Emmet siempre ha querido dormir ahí, en nuestra antigua casa se escapaba en mitad de la noche para subirse al granero y dormir allí, así él está contento y nosotros tenemos sitio para poner a los pequeños hasta que mañana pueda hacer alguna cuna para ellos.

-Está bien- Esme no discutió con él, después de todo Carlisle conocía bien a su hijo, mejor que ella.

Esa noche comieron lo poco que les quedaba de las provisiones del viaje, y tras la cena, Emmet volvió a subir a su cama de paja, se durmió de inmediato, Carlisle subió a taparlo con una manta.

Al bajar vio como Esme metía a los niños en la cama pequeña.

-No, ellos dormirán contigo, en la cama grande- Le dijo cogiéndolos de nuevo y poniéndolos en la cama grande. Esme se quedó extrañada- Ya te dije que iba a respetarte, tú dormirás en la cama grande con ellos y yo dormiré en la pequeña.

-No es necesario Carlisle, ya estás haciendo muchos sacrificios, puedo dormir en una silla esta noche.

-¿Para que dormir en una incómoda silla si podemos solucionarlo como te he dicho?- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Anda, ve y acuéstate, necesitas descansar y recuperar fuerzas, no te preocupes.

A pesar de estar cada uno en una cama, Carlisle y Esme se miraron a los ojos una vez estuvieron tumbados, las camas no estaban tan separadas como para impedir que se vieran, Esme le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Carlisle, ese no era ni por asomo el hogar con el que ella había soñado pero era un hogar, y se lo debía a Carlisle.

**Hola a todos, antes que nada, quiero dejar clara una cosa, hasta el capítulo 8 o 9, la historia se centra en Carlisle y Esme, después hará su aparición Bella y la historia se centrará en ella y en Edward.**

**Aclarado esto, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Se que es corto, pero si hay bastantes revies prometo subir otro mañana o pasado, con bastantes me refiero a al menos diez, de lo contrario, será el viernes el día de actualización.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	5. 4º Un mal trago

**4º Un mal trago**

"_Esme estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando notó unas manos cogiéndola con fuerza del cuello. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y vio ante ella a un montón de guardias de su esposo alrededor de la cama en la que ella estaba._

_-Por fin la hemos encontrado- Dijo el capitán- El señor Masen estará muy contento- Sonrió ampliamente mientras la cogía fuertemente del cuello._

_-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!- Gritó Esme mirando a su alrededor- ¡DÉJAME!- Miró la cama y no vio a los dos pequeños._

_-¿Buscas a los dos niños?- Le dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera de la casa- No te preocupes, ya están de camino, al igual que ese médico que había en la cama de al lado- La sacó de inmediato de la casa- Y también aquel niño que estaba en el pajar._

_-¡No les hagáis daño!_

_-Eso no depende de mi, depende del señor Masen- Le respondió subiéndola de un saltó al caballo- No creo que quiera hacerles daño, pero tu eres otra cosa- Empezó a reír con ganas mientras subía con ella al caballo y comenzaba la marcha._

_Esme no dijo nada durante el camino, el miedo a lo que pudiera sucederles a Carlisle y a los pequeños la invadía y solo podía pensar en la reacción de su marido cuando ella volviera a estar ante él._

_El guardia la arrastró rápidamente hasta la sala principal de la gran mansión en la que había vivido desde que se había casado y donde había sido tremendamente desgraciada. Allí le vio, mantenía a su pequeño Edward en brazos, meciéndolo con ternura, junto a él había una sirvienta que mantenía en brazos a Alice, no había rastro de Carlisle y Emmet._

_-Señor, aquí la traigo._

_-Bien, puedes marcharte- Le respondió al capitán de la guardia, este hizo una reverencia y se alejó cerrando la puerta- Vete tu también y deja a la pequeña aquí- La sirvienta dejó a la niña en una especie de cuna y se marchó haciendo otra reverencia y mirando a Esme con sufrimiento, sabiendo la crueldad de su amo- ¿Qué nombre le has puesto a mi hijo?_

_-Edward._

_-¿En serio?- Sonrió mirando al pequeño, lo dejó junto a Alice y se acercó lentamente a Esme- Es todo un detalle teniendo en cuenta que te marchaste- La cogió del pelo y tiró con fuerza de él- ¿¡Acaso creíste que podías escapar de mi y llevarte lo que es mío!?- Le pegó una bofetada y la hizo caer al suelo- ¡Tú eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera! ¿¡TE QUEDA CLARO!?- Esme solo pudo llorar de miedo al ver la furia con la que la trataba._

_La levantó con brusquedad y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo, haciendo que se hinchara en el acto, volvió a pegarle y en esta ocasión le rompió la nariz, acto seguido la tiró al suelo y le pegó una patada en el estómago, Esme dio un grito de dolor al notar como se rompían algunas de sus costillas._

_-No llores, por suerte para ti, mi hijo no ha sufrido ningún daño- Se agachó junto a ella y le quitó el pelo de la cara- Y estoy dispuesto a perdonarte- Le levantó la barbilla- No voy a quitarte la vida._

_-¿Ah... No...?_

_-No, claro que no- Le sonrió con malicia- Se que tú no has tenido la culpa de nada- La ayudó a levantarse, la abrazó con delicadeza y la llevó hasta el balcón._

_-Pero... ¿¡Que haces!?- Gritó al mirar justo bajo el balcón._

_A los pies del balcón había un montón de guardias con Carlisle y Emmet, los dos tenían una soga alrededor de su cuello y ambos subidos en dos caballos. Todos miraban con impaciencia hacia el balcón._

_-Estos son los culpables de que tú te marcharas, ellos son los que te convencieron de que tenías que irte antes de que naciera mi hijo, querían quedarse con él y por ello han de ser castigados._

_-¡NO! ¡ELLOS NO HAN HECHO NADA! ¡SOLO INTENTABAN AYUDARME!_

_-No intentes defenderlos, son claramente culpables- Le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro y la ignoró- Pero ya no tienes nada que temer, porque no volverán a separarte de mi._

_-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!_

_-¡PROCEDED!- Volvió a ignorarla._

_Esme miró a los ojos de Carlisle, llorando, los ojos de Carlisle la miraban con tristeza y con dolor, pero sin ningún resentimiento._

_El guardia dio una palmada en el caballo de Carlisle y este salió disparado, haciendo que Carlisle quedara colgando del árbol..."_

Esme dio un fuerte grito y se incorporó sudando en la cama, no podía ver nada en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y eso hacía que se pusiera más nerviosa. Una pequeña luz se hizo de pronto a pocos metros de ella, Esme se giró hacia allí y vio el rostro de Carlisle preocupado acercándose con rapidez.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- Esme lo miró intentando comprobar que era él de verdad, que no era otro sueño, pero no pudo responder- Esme, ¿que sucede? ¿Por que lloras?- Esme se llevó las manos a las mejillas y notó las lágrimas, miró de nuevo a Carlisle que ya estaba junto a la cama, se arrodilló ante ella y Esme solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza- Esme... ¿Que te sucede? ¿Ha sucedido al...?- Esme besó sus labios interrumpiéndolo de golpe. Carlisle se quedó quieto, sorprendido por aquella reacción. Esme se separó de sus labios pero no de él, se abrazó a su cuello y dejó escapar sus lágrimas- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?- Esme asintió- No te preocupes, no pasa nada, vuelve a dormirte, ya pasó todo- Le frotó la espalda con delicadeza y la tumbó en la cama con cuidado.

Carlisle se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos, pero las manos de Esme lo detuvieron de inmediato, lo frenaron de su avance cogiéndolo de la muñeca.

-¡Espera!- Le suplicó con la voz- Quédate conmigo, por favor, no te vayas.

-Está bien, tranquila, no te preocupes, me quedo contigo- Se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama- Túmbate, no te preocupes, estoy aquí.

-No, ven aquí conmigo- Se echó a un lado, intentando mover lo menos posible a los niños- Por favor, abrázame con fuerza.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres eso?- Esme asintió de inmediato- Si estás segura, de acuerdo.

Carlisle se tumbó junto a Esme, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, dejando su pecho pegado a la espalda de Esme, intentando tranquilizarla con la respiración. Esme acariciaba a su vez las cabecitas de Alice y Edward que dormían plácidamente junto a ella, sintiéndose más segura con Carlisle allí junto a ella.

-Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, ahora duerme y descansa- Besó su coronilla.

Esme pudo dormir todo lo que quedaba de noche sin tener más pesadillas, y cuando despertó se sintió tranquila, se sintió segura. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y preparó el desayuno y lo sirvió en la mesa.

-¿Esme?- Preguntó Carlisle levantándose de la cama mientras se desperezada- ¿Que haces levantada?

-Me he despertado hace un rato y he pensado que podría haceros el desayuno- Le sonrió- He pensado que así podría compensaros todo lo que habéis hecho por Edward y por mi.

-Esme, no hay nada que agradecer.

-Claro que si- Le cogió la mano- Vosotros me acogisteis y me habéis cuidado desde que nos encontramos y también a Edward, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-En serio, no hace falta que hagas nada para agradecerlo- Le sonrió mientras apretaba su mano con cariño- Si quieres preparar el desayuno puedes siempre que quieras pero no por agradecimiento, hazlo porque tu quieres.

-Está bien- Sonrió Esme al ver el cariño con el que Carlisle la trataba. Instintivamente se echó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho- Carlisle... Lo de anoche...- Esme quería decirle muchas cosas, quería contarle todo lo que había descubierto con aquel sueño, todo lo que sentía lo hacía con el corazón, pero la inseguridad ante algún rechazo de Carlisle pudo con ella, y no pudo acabar la frase, solo se quedó ahí, apoyada en él.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Esme- Le acarició la mejilla- Cuando estés preparada hablaremos.

-¡Papá!- Gritó Emmet bajando por las escaleras corriendo.

-Emmet, baja con cuidado- Le pidió Esme separándose de Carlisle con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vale, mamá- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Que querías hijo?

-He visto un árbol junto a la casa desde la ventana de mi habitación, ¿puedo ir a jugar?- Pidió Emmet entusiasmado.

-Después de desayunar- Le dijo Esme feliz al ver la carita sonriente de Emmet.

Desayunaron juntos, y mientras Emmet jugaba, Esme le dio de comer a Alice y Edward, los volvió a acostar y Carlisle la hizo sentarse un poco mientras él adecentaba la casa, haría lo que fuera para que esa casucha fuera un verdadero hogar, solo esperaba que los pacientes llegaran pronto para poder llevar dinero a casa.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Como os ha dejado el sueño de Esme? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Debo deciros que ya tengo acabada toda la parte de Carlisle y Esme, 9 capítulos, a partir de ahora empezaré la parte de Edward y Bella.**

**Voy a actualizar los viernes, así que nos vemos dentro de una semana.**


	6. 5º El conde Masen

**5º El conde Masen**

Como todas las semanas, el primer lunes de cada mes, el conde Edward Masen había salido a cazar con su séquito. Por regla general, su esposa Esme lo acompañaba para que todas las gentes importantes del condado se deleitaran y envidiaran su belleza, pero debido a su embarazo no podía seguir acompañándolo a sus salidas y debía quedarse en casa. No le permitía salir de la mansión en la que vivían por nada del mundo, solo podía salir con él para que los demás vieran a quien pertenecía, el resto del tiempo debía resguardarse en su habitación hasta su llegada.

Tras estar todo el día de caza, el conde volvió a su mansión, ya había anochecido cuando llegó. Fue directamente a su habitación a buscar a Esme, pero ella no se encontraba allí, enfadado porque Esme hubiera desobedecido salió de la habitación y la buscó por toda la casa, pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡Señora Dawson!- Gritó el conde desde la escalera.

-¿Si señor? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿¡Donde está Esme!?- La cogió los brazos con fuerza- ¡Tú sabes donde está!

-No se donde está señor, creí que al no encontrarse en su habitación habría salido con usted.

-Sabes muy bien que ella no puede acompañarme cuando voy de caza- La zarandeó- ¡Dime donde ha ido!

Por el pasillo, al escuchar los gritos de su señor, el joven Dawson se acercó a ver que ocurría, él tenía el alto cargo de guardia personal del conde. Sabiendo lo violento que era el su señor con su esposa, al ver como tenía agarrada a su madre se asustó.

-¿Sucede algo con mi madre, señor?

-¡Esme no está en su habitación y tu madre no quiere decirme donde ha ido!- La volvió a zarandear mirándola con furia.

-Señor, no se nada- Dijo la mujer llorando.

-Madre, si sabes algo de la señora dilo de inmediato- Le pidió su hijo viendo como su amo se ponía cada vez más rojo de la ira.

-¡Dime donde está o mandaré que te azoten!

-No se a donde fue la señora, lo juro- Lloró desesperada- Solo la vi salir de su habitación, no me dijo a donde iba, pensé que quizá había ido a la biblioteca a por algún libro- Lloró más fuerte- Lo juro, no se nada más, lo juro, lo juro.

El conde la apartó a un lado con brusquedad y esta cayó al suelo, estaba enfadado, Esme lo había humillado al marcharse de esa forma, a hurtadillas, la rabia se apoderó de él y empezó a golpear la puerta de la habitación que tenía al lado.

Cuando la mano le dolía tanto que no pudo continuar dando golpes miró a Dawson con ira.

-Quiero que peinéis todo el reino, no debe haber un solo lugar que no haya sido registrado, encontrarla- Dawson cogió a su madre- ¡ENCONTRADLA!- Dawson salió corriendo arrastrando a su madre con él.

Lleno de ira y odio volvió a su habitación, tiró todo lo que encontró dentro, sin importarle que era o para que servía, necesitaba acabar con esa rabia que le consumía por dentro. Una vez acabó con las cosas de su habitación fue al salón, cogió una botella de su mejor wkisky y se lo bebió a toda prisa, después se sentó tambaleándose en la silla y se quedó dormido.

Los días pasaban y no se sabía nada de Esme, el conde no sabía que hacer, nadie sabía nada de ella y la gente del condado empezaba a preguntarse porqué no la habían visto desde hacía días por el mercado de la mano de su marido. Él esperaba encontrarla antes de que los pueblerinos descubrieran su desaparición y la del condecito que estaba por nacer.

Cada día que pasaba, el conde estaba más desesperado, contaba cada segundo que tardaban en encontrar a Esme, no dejaba de beber, no se bañaba, apenas comía, todo le daba igual, solo quería que la encontraran y cuanto antes.

Los guardias no cesaban en la búsqueda, día y noche esa era su única misión, pero por más que buscaban no había señales de ella.

El conde miró el cuadro de Esme que había colocado sobre la chimenea, cogió la botella de whisky y la lanzó contra él, haciendo que se rompiera y el licor empapara todo el cuadro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has abandonado? ¿Cómo eres tan ingrata? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, de todo lo que te he dado ¿Así me lo pagas?- Empezó a llorar- Eres una desagradecida, te has llevado a mi hijo contigo y cuando te encuentre pagarás por ello.

-Señor- Habló Dawson entrando de pronto en la estancia.

-¡Idiota! ¿¡No sabes llamar antes de entrar!?

-Lo lamento señor, pero pensé que querría saber cuanto antes la situación- Dijo con pesadumbre haciendo una reverencia- Hemos encontrado a la condesa Esme.

-¿Donde está esa maldita ingrata?

-Señor, la hemos encontrado, pero me temo que...- Dawson no sabía muy bien como decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Señor, la condesa ha fallecido- No pudo mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía esas palabras- La hemos hallado en la orilla del río unos pueblos hacia el oeste.

-Eso es imposible- El conde Masen se dejó caer en el sillón destrozado- ¿Seguro que es ella?

-Tenía la cara desfigurada, pero eran sus ropajes, estaba embarazada y a punto de cumplir, tanto ella como la criatura que tenía en su seno han perecido.

El conde estaba totalmente atónito, no sabía como reaccionar ante aquella noticia, que se hubiera ahogado era algo que no hubiera sospechado nunca.

-¿Dices que tenía la cara desfigurada?

-Así es señor, totalmente destrozada- Respondió Dawson.

-Quiero que encontréis al culpable, pagará muy caro el haber matado a mi mujer y a mi hijo- El conde estaba totalmente furioso- Nadie toca lo que es mío. ¡NADIE!

Dawson salió de la estancia dispuesto a encontrar al asesino de la condesa, su señor estaba totalmente destrozado por la pérdida y él también, la señora Esme era la mujer más dulce y encantadora que había conocido nunca y por nada dejaría que su muerte quedara impune.

…**.**

Esme iba recuperándose poco a poco del parto, tenía la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien aunque sabía que les costaría salir adelante. Nunca se había sentido tan libre, ni siquiera antes de prometerse con Edward Masen, se sentía feliz aunque formara parte de una familia irreal.

-Esme, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo distraída.

-¿Eh?- Esme miró a Carlisle saliendo de su ensimismamiento- No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando- Sonrió.

-¿Eres feliz Esme?- Esme lo miró extrañada- Me refiero a aquí, viviendo de esta manera con nosotros.

-Nunca en mi vida he sido más feliz- Besó su mejilla- Solo soñaba despierta, no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con eso- Se dirigió a la cocina- Vosotros habéis hecho que sea muy feliz.

**Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. ¿Qué os parece el punto de vista del conde? Por supuesto, la mujer que han encontrado no es Esme, ¿Alguien se aventura a decir que va a pasar?**

**Gracias a todos los que dejáis comentarios y le dais a favoritos o a seguir, tanto en la historia como a mi como autora, es importante para mi ver que os gusta.**

**Nos vemos el viernes que viene.**

**Nos leemos**


	7. 6º La señora Webber

**6º****La ****señora ****Webber**

Los días pasaban y no llegaban los pacientes para Carlisle, sin pacientes no había dinero y por lo tanto tampoco había provisiones, las que tenían empezaban a escasear y eso les preocupaba mucho, suponían que el principio iba a ser difícil pero esperaban que la gente del pueblo fuera un poco menos desconfiada.

Esme aprovechaba todo el tiempo que tenía libre para enseñar a Emmet a leer y escribir mientras cuidaba de Edward y Alice, Carlisle aprovechaba esos momentos en los que estaban entretenidos para arreglar los desperfectos de la casa y adecentarla a su gusto, además de comenzar a trabajar un poco la tierra en vista de la escasez de dinero que tenían, eso era lo único que podía hacer para alimentar a su familia si no aparecían pacientes pronto.

Cuando Carlisle pasaba por las calles del pueblo en busca de listones de madera para arreglar la casa veía a los aldeanos murmurar descaradamente sobre él o su familia, solo paraban cuando se acercaba lo suficiente como para escucharlos claramente. Sabía que siendo el único médico de la zona en algún momento tendrían que acudir a él, y eso solo hacía más incómoda la situación.

Esme había empezado a realizar las tareas de casa, se había recuperado rápidamente del parto y Carlisle se lo había permitido después de mucho pedírselo ella. Y el domingo por la noche Esme había preparado una cena sencilla pero deliciosa para intentar animar a Carlisle, lo veía algo decaído desde hacía días, ella había empezado a verle como un verdadero cabeza de familia, sabía como sacarlos adelante y para ella era algo muy importante y valeroso.

Los pequeños ya se habían dormido, incluso Emmet, que se había quedado dormido en la cama que ocupaban Carlisle y Esme. Carlisle lo subió a su cama y bajó para cenar con Esme después de un día agotador trabajando en los campos del terreno.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, a la luz de una sola vela para no despertar a los niños, la vela estaba en el centro de la mesa, junto a sus platos.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que te preocupa?

-No quiero atormentarte con mis cosas- Respondió intentando quitarle importancia.

-¿No se supone que somos un matrimonio? Creo que si queremos que esto funcione debemos comportarnos como tal, así que por favor, cuéntame que sucede.

-Tienes razón- Le cogió la mano mientras miraba el suelo- No se muy bien como afrontar la situación que tenemos, si no empiezan a aparecer pacientes no se que vamos a hacer- Explicó seriamente, se levantó y fue a la ventana- Ya es difícil poder mantenerse uno solo, no se que vamos a hacer con tres niños, eso sumado a las murmuraciones del pueblo me hace pensar que hicimos mal en venir hasta aquí.

-No te preocupes, todos los comienzos son duros- Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyándose en su espalda- Es imposible que nadie en el pueblo no enferme, todos lo hacemos en algún momento, solo debemos tener paciencia, y el día que venga uno y vea lo buen médico que eres, ese día se acabarán sus cotilleos sobre nosotros.

-¿Tu crees?- Carlisle se giró para poder mirarla a los ojos, en ellos vio sinceridad y esperanza, ella creía firmemente lo que decía, y a la luz de la vela que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, a Carlisle le pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, siendo totalmente conscientes de que la poca distancia que los separaba cada vez era menor, una sensación de calidez los invadía y sus bocas se abrieron levemente para dar paso al beso que ambos ansiaban. Pero el beso no llegó, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que retrocedieran de inmediato.

-¿Quien puede ser a estas horas?- Murmuró Carlisle mientras se dirigía a abrir, al otro lado de la puerta apareció el sheriff- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Vengo de parte del señor Webber, estaba cenando con ellos cuando la señora Webber se desvaneció y ha empezado a subirle la fiebre a gran velocidad.

-¿El señor Webber está de acuerdo con que yo atienda a su esposa?- Preguntó Carlisle sabiendo que aquel hombre no aceptaría ayuda de alguien desconocido.

-Se ha negado al principio, pero usted es el único médico cercano y la situación es grave.

-Está bien, no se preocupe, cojo mis utensilios y voy de inmediato- Carlisle miró a Esme- Aunque me vendría bien tu ayuda, debes quedarte con los niños...

-Si me lo permiten, si ella puede ayudar en la recuperación de la señora Webber, yo me quedaré con los pequeños- Le interrumpió el sheriff- La familia Webber es amiga de mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo, si así puedo conseguir que se mejore antes, lo haré sin problemas.

-Pues siendo así, dejamos a nuestros hijos con usted.

Esme le indico a Charlie donde se encontraban todas las cosas mientras Carlisle cogía todo lo necesario para tratar a la señora Webber, después salieron presurosos hacia la gran finca de la familia más influyente del pueblo.

Al llegar y llamar a la puerta, una sirvienta los hizo pasar hasta la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraban sus señores, se adentró ella y poco después salió con su señor.

-¡Por fin llega! ¿Quien se cree usted para tardar tanto?

-Lo lamento mucho, no sabía que iba a tener que salir corriendo de casa a estas horas- Se disculpó como pudo viendo lo nervioso que estaba el señor Webber ante la situación que estaba viviendo- El sheriff Charlie Swan me ha pedido que venga de inmediato y aquí estoy.

-¡Pase de una maldita vez y atienda a mi esposa!

Carlisle cogió la mano de Esme y se adentró con ella en la habitación, la señora Webber estaba tendida en la cama, moviéndose de un lado para otro, su rostro estaba pálido, tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, los labios secos y la mirada perdida en la nada.

Esme colocó su mano en la frente de su paciente, la retiró de inmediato, estaba ardiendo de fiebre, pero a la vez tenía sudores fríos, Carlisle reaccionó de inmediato sin esperar ni un solo segundo.

-Señor Webber, necesito agua muy fría en abundancia, paños limpios y su consentimiento para desvestir a su esposa.

-¿¡Como se atreve!?- Se puso rojo de ira al escuchar aquella petición.

-¡Escúcheme! ¡Su esposa tiene mucha fiebre! ¡Si no hacemos que baje de inmediato podría no pasar de esta noche! ¡Si quitamos sus ropajes será más fácil hacer disminuir su temperatura!- Le explicó con seriedad y severidad, haciéndole ver la gravedad de la situación- No pretendo hacer nada indecente, se lo prometo, usted estará delante en todo momento para comprobarlo, solo intento ayudar a su esposa.

-Está bien- Respondió después de pensarlo un poco. Mandó a una criada a por las cosas que Carlisle le había pedido y se quedó junto a la cama mientras Esme ayudaba a Carlisle a desvestirla.

Entre los dos intentaron enfriar el cuerpo de la señora Webber con el agua y los paños, pero no lo conseguían, así que Carlisle mandó a Esme a buscar a una sirvienta, debían preparar una bañera con agua muy fría y sumergir en ella a la señora Webber.

Esme salió presurosa de la habitación y dio las indicaciones que había dicho Carlisle, estaba apunto de volver para avisar de que el baño estaba listo cuando una joven se acercó a ella llorando.

-Por favor, ayude a mi madre, se encuentra muy mal- Suplicó la chica arrodillándose ante ella.

-Kate, el doctor Cullen está con la señora, no puede ir a ayudar a tu madre- Le respondió la criada que estaba con Esme.

-No se preocupe, yo iré, vaya usted a avisar de que el baño está apunto- Le indicó Esme muy segura de lo que decía- Vamos, llévame junto a tu madre.

La muchacha condujo a Esme a la planta baja, a las habitaciones de servicio, en una de ellas estaba una mujer sentada en un pequeño sofá viejo, inclinada hacia delante.

-Mamá, esta es la esposa del doctor, me ha dicho que va a ayudarte.

-Kate, no debías haber llamado a nadie- Intentó levantarse la mujer mientras regañaba a su hija- Estoy bien y tienen que ocuparse de la señora.

-No se preocupe, la señora Webber está en buenas manos con mi esposo- La tranquilizó Esme- Ahora dígame que le sucede y siéntese de inmediato.

-Mi madre está esperando a mi hermano, pero hace días que no se siente bien y hoy se retuerce de dolor- Le explicó Kate. Al acercarse a ella, Esme pudo comprobar que la mujer estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación- Ayúdela, se lo suplico.

-Tranquila Kate, yo me ocuparé de tu madre.

-Se va a meter en un lío si me ayuda- Le dijo la mujer al ver la predisposición de Esme.

-Eso es problema mío, ¿como se llamá?

-Carmen, señora- Respondió de inmediato volviendo a sentarse en el sofá.

-Bien Carmen, voy a reconocerla, así que relájese y túmbese, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Carmen se tumbó a lo largo del sofá, dejó que Esme levantara sus faldas y revisara su zona íntima, Kate le acercó una palangana con agua tibia para que pudiera revisarla mejor. Esme comprobó todo antes de limpiarse las manos y bajar de nuevo la falda de Carmen.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No es malo, pero debe tener cuidado, su bebé es muy grande y aunque aun le queda algo más de un mes para el alumbramiento, si no tiene calma y descansa podría adelantarse- Le explicó cariñosamente- ¿Cual es su trabajo en la casa?

-Soy el ama de llaves.

-Bien, yo hablaré con el señor Webber para que usted trabaje lo menos posible, está muy avanzada y no debe arriesgarse a que algo suceda.

-Muchas gracias señora Cullen.

-No se preocupe, ahora descanse, estoy segura de que su hija cuidará muy bien de usted- Sonrió saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a la de la señora Webber. Al entrar vio a Carlisle colocando unas compresas frías en la frente de la señora Webber que ya estaba vestida de nuevo y arropada en la cama- Siento la tardanza.

-¿Donde estabas?- Preguntó Carlisle comprobando que el señor Webber no estuviera cerca.

-El ama de llaves de la casa está en un avanzado estado de gestación y está teniendo alguna complicación, la he atendido como partera que soy.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez avísame, no sabía que decirle al señor Webber para explicar tu ausencia- La cogió de la mano- Por suerte, está tan contento por la mejoría de su esposa que hasta tiene buen humor.

-¡Ah! ¡Por fin aparece!- Exclamó el señor Webber al entrar de nuevo en la habitación- ¿Donde estaba?

-Visitando a su ama de llaves, señor- Le dijo tranquilamente- Debería permitirle descansar, de lo contrario podría ocurrirle algo a ella o a la criatura que espera.

-¿Mi ama de llaves?- El señor Webber se quedó unos momentos en silencio- ¡Ah, ya, se refiere a Carmen!- Esme asintió- Me encargaré de que reciba los cuidados necesarios- Le sonrió.

-Bien señor Webber, mañana volveré para comprobar como sigue su esposa, si la fiebre no sube será un signo muy bueno de mejoría.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- Le estrechó la mano con fuerza- Le recomendaré a todos mis amigos, y en cuanto mi mujer se mejore le recompensaré como se merece.

Carlisle cogió el brazo de Esme y salió de allí, dejando al señor Webber con su estado de amabilidad poco común en él, volvieron a la casa y le explicaron al sheriff lo sucedido antes de que este se marchara a descansar. Se cambiaron de ropa y se tumbaron en la cama, espalda con espalda, sintiendo la cercanía que tenían.

-Esme, gracias por acompañarme.

-No debes agradecerme nada Carlisle- Esme se giró un momento hacia él, besó sus labios tan solo un segundo y volvió a ocupar la misma posición de antes- Que duermas bien.

-Tú también.

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron con una sensación de felicidad interior extraña para ellos.

**Siento la tardanza pero he estado todo el fin de semana de acampada y hasta ahora no he podido sentarme al ordenador.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado ver trabajar a Carlisle y a Esme? Se va acercando el final de la primera parte, pero ya estoy poniéndome con la segunda. Espero que os guste lo que tengo pensado.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	8. 7º Un paso adelante

**7º Un paso adelante**

Al día siguiente, tal y como había dicho, Carlisle fue a ver como se encontraba la señora Webber, Esme le acompañó para cerciorarse de que el ama de llaves estaba teniendo los cuidados que necesitaba, y sin tener a nadie con quien dejarlos, se fueron con los tres niños.

Kate abrió la puerta de la entrada, los llevó hasta la habitación de la señora Webber donde estaba también su marido, Carlisle entró directo hacia la cama donde reposaba su paciente, Esme esperó en la puerta con los niños.

-¿Ha habido algún cambio?- Preguntó Carlisle llegando hasta la cama.

-No, doctor Cullen.

-Bien, entonces puede estar tranquilo, fuera lo que fuera lo que hizo que su esposa enfermara no hará que empeore de nuevo- Carlisle sacó algunos utensilios y comprobó las constancias de la señora Webber, mientras el marido miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Esos son sus hijos?

-Así es- Respondió Esme para que Carlisle se centrara en lo que hacía- No tenía donde dejarlos y quería ver como se encontraba su ama de llaves.

-Oh, bien, Carmen está en su habitación, di órdenes de que no se la molestara a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Me complace escuchar eso señor- Sonrió Esme al ver el buen humor de aquel hombre- Si me disculpa, iré a ver como se encuentra.

-Por supuesto, vaya, Kate le indicará el camino.

Esme salió de la habitación, el señor Webber permaneció en silencio viendo como Carlisle auscultaba a su esposa, lo vio sacar un botecito de su maletín, colocárselo a su mujer en la nariz y al instante, esta empezó a moverse y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Donde estoy?

-Señora Webber, soy Carlisle Cullen, el médico del pueblo, anoche cayó muy enferma y su esposo me hizo llamar de inmediato- Le explicó lentamente- ¿Como se encuentra?

-Muy cansada, me duelen los brazos y la cabeza.

-Eso es normal, no se preocupe, es debido a la fiebre que tuvo ayer- Le sonrió y se levantó de la cama- Necesitará mucho reposo, beber mucha agua y que le de el sol- Le dio las indicaciones al señor Webber- Vendré durante los siguientes días a ver como evoluciona, pero no creo que tenga nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias doctor- El señor Webber le estrechó la mano con fuerza mientras sonreía y lo acompañaba fuera de la habitación- No se como podría agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mi esposa.

-Es mi trabajo señor, me conformo con que deje de pensar que no soy de confianza.

-No se como pude dudar que usted era un buen hombre- Caminó junto a él por los pasillos mientras hablaba- Con una familia tan amplia y visiblemente feliz, era imposible que fuera un mal hombre.

-Se lo agradezco señor Webber.

-Doctor Cullen... Quisiera hacerle una pregunta- El señor Webber paró en mitad del pasillo y miró al suelo- Verá, mi esposa y yo llevamos años casados, hace algún tiempo que esperamos ser bendecidos con la llegada de algún descendiente pero eso no ocurre, ¿al revisar a mi esposa ha visto algo que pueda indicar el motivo?

-Señor Webber, su esposa está perfectamente capacitada para concebir, y dado su estado de salud, estoy seguro de que usted también, solo deje que el tiempo pase, no se obsesione con ello y verá como ocurre antes de lo que piensa.

-Ojalá tenga razón- Suspiró algo deprimido- Pero cada vez tengo menos esperanzas.

-Señor Webber, recuerde que hay familias que tardan mucho en tener descendencia, y otras que no pueden, no debe centrar su felicidad en ello, intente ser positivo, demuéstrele a su esposa que la quiere, que le da lo mismo si tienen un hijo o no y verá como son mucho más felices.

-Gracias doctor Cullen, le agradezco mucho sus palabras- Levantó la mirada y le sonrió- Vaya a buscar a su esposa y a sus hijos, yo los esperaré en la puerta con sus honorarios por el servicio tan esplendido que ha realizado.

Carlisle fue hasta donde estaba la habitación del ama de llaves, allí estaba Esme, entre las piernas de una mujer en camisón tumbada en la cama, palpando el vientre y la intimidad de la señora. Los tres niños estaban a un lado, con la criada que les había abierto la puerta y con un hombre de más o menos la misma edad que él.

-Perdón por la intrusión, ya he terminado de visitar a la señora Webber.

-Un momento Carlisle, no tardaré- Le contestó Esme siguiendo con su labor.

-Papá, este es el doctor Cullen, esposo de la señora Cullen- Le presentó Kate al hombre que tenía al lado- Doctor Cullen, este es mi padre, Eleazar Denali.

-Es un placer conocerle al fin, doctor Cullen, llevo días queriendo ir a verlo por mi esposa, pero si el señor llega a saberlo sin su consentimiento me habría tirado a mi y al resto de mi familia a la calle.

-No se preocupe, es lógico y lo comprendo- Le disculpó Carlisle- Espero que todo esté bien, Esme, tesoro, ¿necesitas mi ayuda?

-Acércate y dame tu opinión- Le indicó, Carlisle miró a Eleazar pidiéndole permiso y este asintió de inmediato, Carlisle se acercó hasta Esme- Creo que el bebé está mal colocado y que por eso está sintiéndose mal.

-Es posible- Carlisle puso sus manos en el vientre y apretó un poco, notó como el pequeño se movía y la cara de dolor de Carmen- Diría que el niño tiene poco espacio para moverse y que es muy probable que venga de nalgas.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-No te preocupes Carmen- Le dijo Esme levantándose y limpiándose las manos- Solo quiere decir que tendremos más trabajo cuando des a luz, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Seguro que no sucede nada malo?

-Seguro, ¿confías en mi?- Ella asintió sin dudarlo- Entonces relájate, sigue todas las indicaciones que le he dado a Kate y cuando sientas algún malestar fuera de lo que sueles sentir, hazme llamar de inmediato.

-Está bien.

Esme cogió a Edward de los brazos de Kate, Carlisle a Alice de los de Eleazar y a Emmet de la mano, y juntos fueron hacia la puerta de entrada donde los esperaba el señor Webber. Antes de salir le dio un fajo de billetes muy grande, Carlisle no se paró a contarlo, simplemente lo cogió y se marchó de allí. Al llegar a casa comprobó que el señor Webber le había dado una suma de dinero enorme por sus servicios, tan grande era que estaba seguro de poder pagar para que alguien reformara la casa por completo y aun les sobraría para poder vivir con tranquilidad unos meses.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los días pasaban rápidamente para ellos, habían cambiado mucho las cosas tras haber tratado con éxito a la señora Webber y a su ama de llaves, el pueblo de pronto empezó a confiar en ellos y los pacientes llegaron unos detrás de otros.

La señora Webber se había recuperado por completo y Carmen, su ama de llaves había dado a luz a una niña sana tras un parto algo difícil porque, como bien habían diagnosticado los dos, la niña venía de nalgas.

Un año, ese era el tiempo que había pasado tras ayudar a esas dos familias, un año desde que habían empezado a vivir como una familia más del pueblo, siendo aceptados por todos, sin ningún tipo de excepción.

Edward y Alice habían empezado a balbucear sus primeras palabras y se habían caído varias veces al intentar caminar. A pesar de su inexistente parentesco, ambos se parecían enormemente, como si realmente fueran hermanos, ambos eran muy traviesos y risueños, como auténticos hermanos gemelos.

Emmet había ganado mucha altura en un solo año, con seis añitos en su haber ya era todo un hombrecito, y por su aspecto, todos tenían claro que iba a ser un hombre fuerte y vigoroso. El señor Webber había insistido en que Emmet, y cuando tuviera la edad apropiada Edward, empezara a ir a la escuela del pueblo, Carlisle se había negado porque costaba mucho dinero, prefería enseñarle él en casa, pero el señor Webber se empeñó en ello y pagó la plaza de Emmet.

El pequeño no se quejó, en clase atendía mucho y en casa estudiaba y ayudaba en lo que podía a Esme, que ya era para él como su verdadera madre. Normalmente hacía rabiar a Edward mientras que con Alice era extremadamente protector, aunque los quería a ambos por igual.

Gracias al dinero que le había pagado el señor Webber tras visitar a su esposa, Carlisle contrató a profesionales para reformar la casa, convirtió el altillo en tres habitaciones individuales, para los tres niños, hizo otras dos en la planta baja, una para Esme y otra para él, remodeló la cocina y separó y adecentó el baño. Dejó en el centro una chimenea con un salón muy amplio, y reparó las verjas de fuera, tanto las de la cuadra para el caballo como las del almacén y los terrenos de cultivo.

Eleazar, hablando con un familiar suyo, consiguió que Carlisle pudiera abrir una consulta en el centro del pueblo, en una pequeña casita en la plaza mayor, todo en compensación por haber ayudado a su esposa y a su hija. Esme solo iba cuando alguna mujer en estado necesitaba de sus servicios, el resto del tiempo permanecía en la casa con los niños.

La relación entre Carlisle y Esme era algo difícil de llevar, ambos se trataban como amigos cuando estaban a solas, y fingían ser un matrimonio normal ante el pueblo, y eran los momentos en los que se veían obligados a fingir cuando más felices se sentían los dos.

Tras ese año viviendo de esa manera, Esme había empezado a comportarse de manera diferente, el trato con Carlisle no era como el que habían llevado hasta ahora, aunque él no sabía muy bien que era lo que había cambiado. Carlisle empezó a temer que ella se hubiera cansado de vivir dentro de aquella mentira y estuviera pensando en marcharse, así que se armó de valor, y tras acostar a los niños, siguió a Esme hasta el salón y la obligó a sentarse junto al fuego.

-¿Qué te ocurre Carlisle?- Preguntó sorprendida Esme- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No es a mi a quien le ocurre algo.

-¿Le sucede algo a alguno de los niños? ¿Es eso?- Se alarmó, pero Carlisle negó de inmediato- Entonces no se a quien te refieres- Él se quedó mirándola fijamente- ¿Te refieres a mi? ¿Qué he hecho?

-No has hecho nada Esme, pero te veo extraña, como si... ¿estás pensando en marcharte Esme?

-¿De donde sacas esa idea tan absurda? ¿Tan poco me conoces?- Esme se sintió ofendida, se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana- Nunca ha pasado esa idea por mi mente.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas diferente? ¿Acaso te molesta mi compañía? Por favor, Esme dime que te ocurre.

-Siento como si faltara algo en mi Carlisle, eso me sucede- Dijo sin mirarle- Siento un vacío que parece que se llena cuando estás a mi lado, pero cada vez que sales por la puerta de casa vuelve.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Solo hay una forma de ayudarme Carlisle- Esme se giró hacia él, se sentó de nuevo junto a él y lo besó, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso comenzó siendo algo lento, pero Carlisle reaccionó, ambos tenían un fuego en su interior, un fuego que habían guardado durante ese año por miedo al rechazo.

Carlisle cogió a Esme en brazos, sin separar sus labios y la llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó lentamente en la cama y aumentando la pasión del beso quitó la ropa de ella como pudo. Después quitó la suya casi a tirones, quedando ambos en cueros, Carlisle sobre Esme, en la misma cama y sin ser capaces de separar sus labios.

Carlisle se movió sobre ella, colocando su miembro en la entrada de Esme y sin pensarlo, se introdujo en ella. Los dos sintieron un pequeño dolor, habían pasado mucho tiempo sin tener ningún tipo de relación intima con nadie, pero eso no apagó su deseo. Entre jadeos y movimientos apasionados llegaron al clímax, sabiendo que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Carlisle se dejó caer junto a Esme, la abrazó y tapó con las sábanas, besó sus cabellos repetidas veces sonriendo al ver que ella había correspondido su deseo y su amor. Desde ese momento sabían que serían un matrimonio real, daba igual que no lo pusiera ningún papel, en sus corazones estaban seguros de lo que sentían.

**Hola a todos,**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Por fin sabemos porqué el señor Webber estaba tan amargado, el pobre está desesperado por tener hijos.**

**¿Os ha gustado el encuentro final? **

**Ahora si, solo queda un capítulo de la primera parte, Esme-Carlisle, y después empezaremos con la parte Edward-Bella. esa parte aun no la tengo hecho, estoy ordenando las ideas que tengo para hacerla, pero intentaré tener un capítulo cada semana, como mucho cada dos semanas.**

**Os pido que si me retraso un poco tengáis algo de paciencia, os recuerdo que estoy trabajando, estudiando y tengo dos niños pequeños, tengo poco tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta eso, creo que tampoco tardo tanto en subir capítulos. Lo digo porque algunos me han mandado mensajes solo para preguntarme cuando subo el siguiente, y aunque me gustaría poder subir capítulo más seguido, no dispongo del tiempo que me gustaría para poder sentarme a escribir. Pero siempre os lo digo, yo no dijo nunca una historia a medias, aunque tarde algo más en actualizar, siempre habrá nuevo capítulo hasta que publique el epílogo.  
**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, no sabéis lo que me ayudan a escribir, saber que os gusta siempre ayuda a seguir adelante.**

**Si no pasa nada, el viernes o el sábado subiré el siguiente, puede que antes, no lo se seguro.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	9. 8º El paso de los años

**8º El paso de los años**

Tras esa noche juntos, Carlisle y Esme se convirtieron en un matrimonio real en todos los sentidos. Una noche, cuando los niños ya se habían acostado, Carlisle cogió a Esme y la sacó a la parte trasera de la casa, junto a la valla que daba al pequeño bosque, Carlisle se colocó ante ella y la besó con pasión.

-Me encantan tus besos Carlisle, pero no entiendo por qué hemos salido de la casa.

-Porque hace una noche magnífica y necesito un testigo- Le dijo, dejándola a ella un tanto descolocada- Esta noche vamos a pronunciar nuestros votos matrimoniales, y las estrellas serán nuestros testigos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio- Juntó sus frentes- No podemos casarnos de verdad, aunque en este reino nadie sepa nada de tu marido, para el pueblo entero ya somos un matrimonio, y celebrar una boda levantaría sospechas y murmuraciones que pueden llegar a oídos indebidos- La miró a los ojos- Y además, yo no necesito nada de eso, solo te necesito a ti a mi lado, por eso, juraré ante el cielo y el mismo Dios que te amo con todo mi ser y que haré cuanto de mi dependa para que seas feliz- Esme tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción- Hasta te he comprado un anillo.

-¡Oh, Carlisle!

Carlisle se arrodilló ante ella, le tomó la mano con delicadeza y lentamente, le colocó el anillo en su dedo anular, mientras pronunciaba sus votos.

-Esme, cuando murió Elisabeth jamás pensé que volvería a sentir ese tipo de amor por nadie, me había convencido de que estaría el resto de mi vida solo, con Emmet a mi lado, vagando de pueblo en pueblo. Pero de la nada tú apareciste en mi vida, llenándola de luz y amor, de un cariño que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía y que no sabía que necesitaba- Besó su mano- Yo Carlisle, prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y protegerte hasta el fin de mis días- Se puso en pie y la besó.

-Carlisle, cuando me encontraste, yo huía de un destino peligroso y oscuro, estaba a las puertas de la muerte en más de un sentido, tú apareciste como un salvador, como un ángel bajado del cielo. No solo nos diste protección a Edward y a mí, nos diste una familia llena de cariño y amor- Le sonrió sinceramente- Yo Esme, prometo amarte, respetarte, obedecerte y honrarte hasta el fin de mis días.

-Ahora sí, por fin, eres mi esposa de verdad- Y sin dar opción a nada más, la besó.

Esa noche los dos se amaron de todas las formas posibles, cuantas veces quisieron, en aquel lugar tras su casa, en la cama de la habitación de Esme que a partir de ese momento compartirían, de pie apoyados en la pared… Daba igual, solo querían sentirse, y así lo hicieron.

Nadie sabía que era lo que había cambiado en ellos, pero todo el pueblo se percató de que la familia Cullen ahora era distinta, antes siempre mostraban cariño entre ellos y eran amables con el resto de pueblerinos, pero de pronto notaron algo diferente, algo especial. La forma en que Carlisle miraba a Esme y como ella le correspondía siempre con una sonrisa radiante, la forma de abrazarse sin importar que la gente los viera, la manera en que se complementaban tanto en el trabajo como en su vida cotidiana, todas esas cosas no pasaron desapercibidas para los habitantes de Forks, y la verdad, a ninguno de ellos les importaba los más mínimo lo que hubiera producido ese cambio, ellos estaban tremendamente contentos de disfrutar de la compañía de aquella familia.

Sin tan siquiera proponérselo, los Cullen se habían convertido en una de las familias más queridas del pueblo, todos los hombres tenían en cuenta la opinión de Carlisle antes de tomar cualquier decisión, y las mujeres valoraban a Esme y la trataban como a una igual. Emmet en el colegio era uno de los alumnos con mejores cualificaciones, y cuando Edward entró, también demostró ser un gran estudiante, y Alice era una damita encantadora que ayudaba a su madre en todo lo que podía. Nadie se preguntó qué había pasado con el viaje que llevó a la familia Cullen a Forks, todos lo olvidaron por completo.

Y de esta forma fueron pasando los años, Carlisle era un médico muy respetado, se hizo famoso en todo el reino por conseguir curar dolencias que nadie conocía, e incluso, en una ocasión, llegó a tratar al mismísimo rey, que desde que curara su dolor de espalda, lo tuvo en alta estima. Incluso le había pedido que fuera el médico de palacio, pero Carlisle disfrutaba de su vida sencilla, así que de buenas maneras rehusó el ofrecimiento del monarca, asegurándole que siempre que lo necesitara acudiría sin dudarlo. El rey, agradecido como estaba por los servicios prestados, le aseguró que si en algún momento necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda que solo él pudiera ofrecerle, que no dudara en ir a verlo.

Esme, por su parte, se había convertido en una partera reconocida, Carlisle la ayudaba siempre que podía, de esa forma, los dos consiguieron una reputación inmejorable, haciendo que Esme entrara en todos los círculos importantes, tomando decisiones con el resto del pueblo sobre asuntos que concernían a todos.

Emmet, Edward y Alice habían crecido mucho, Emmet había dejado de ser ese adorable chiquillo de seis años para convertirse en un hombre de campo, no en un trabajador cualquiera, a sus 24 años, era el capataz del señor Webber, sabía cómo dirigir a los labriegos con su carácter afable y directo, y conocía a las mil maravillas todos los secretos que tenían los cultivos. Edward y Alice contaban ya con 18 años en su haber, ambos habían decidido seguir la labor de sus padres, Alice ayudaba a Esme como partera, aprendiendo todo lo necesario para traer a un chiquillo al mundo, mientras que Edward acompañaba a Carlisle a visitar a sus pacientes y aprendía con rapidez.

Pero nada de eso había hecho que las cosas cambiaran en su familia, una vez entraban por la puerta de la casa, todos ellos seguían siendo ellos mismos, cariñosos, amables, amorosos y trabajadores. Porque a pesar de llegar cansadísimos a casa tras una jornada dura, todos colaboraban para que la casa estuviera en orden.

Emmet y Edward se encargaban de labrar el campo que tenían en la parte trasera de la casa, Carlisle se dedicaba a cuidar y alimentar a los caballos que con el paso de los años habían adquirido, Esme se dedicaba a limpiar la casa y Alice a cocinar. Cada uno tenía su tarea y la realizaban con entusiasmo y alegría, porque todos se sentían dichosos de pertenecer a una familia tan maravillosa.

**Ahora si, este es el final de la primera parte, la de Carlisle y Esme, ahora comienza la parte de Edward y Bella, que espero que os guste. Estoy trabajando en el capítulo, en cuanto lo tenga lo subiré, espero que os guste tanto como esta primera parte.**

**Voy a seguir subiéndola aquí mismo, no voy a crear otra historia a parte.**

**Espero vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
